In the automatic production line of a display device such as a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), it is usually necessary to clean the material such as a glass substrate, a substrate for forming a certain film, and other raw materials. By way of example, a spraying device may be used to clean the materials or the like.
In the prior art, it is common to use a stationary spraying device to clean the material or the like. The stationary spraying device comprises a spraying pipe which is closed at one end and is open at the other end, and a plurality of spraying holes are arranged on the side of the spraying pipe, and a control valve is arranged on the side of the stationary pipe near the open end. When the material to be cleaned is cleaned with the stationary spraying device, the material to be cleaned is placed in the spraying room, and the stationary spraying device is fixed in the spraying room so that the spraying holes on the spraying pipe faces the material to be cleaned. And then the control valve is opened, and liquid in the reservoir enter the spraying pipe through the open end of the spraying pipe, and is sprayed onto the material to be cleaned through the spraying holes of the spraying pipe to clean the material to be cleaned.
During practice, the inventor have found that the prior art has at least the following problems: the spraying holes of the stationary spraying device are exactly the spraying spout of the stationary spraying device, and since the spraying spout is fixed on the side of the spraying pipe, the liquid is usually sprayed from the spraying spout to the fixed area on the material to be cleaned, resulting in poor uniformity of the liquid spraying onto the material to be cleaned and poor cleaning effect of the stationary spraying device.
In another prior art, the spraying device comprises a swing-type spraying device. In the swing-type spraying device the swing structure is added on the basis of a stationary spraying device, which structure can make the spraying spout to swing. However, the spraying trajectory of the swing-type spraying device spraying onto the material to be cleaned is usually sinusoidal, the liquid spraying uniformity is poor, and the swing-type spraying device needs to continually swing. During the swing process, the spraying device need to do acceleration or deceleration movement, and thus the swing-type spraying device has large vibration, affecting the yield of products. And because of the need for swing, wear of the device is also larger.